


Mafia & Mayhem

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, Crime Scenes, Death, Fingering, Gunshot Wounds, Handcuffs, Jongin is around 30 and Sehun is about 25, M/M, Mafia AU, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, ass eating, basically a murder mystery, detective!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Detective Kim Jongin is once again saddled with another case. It was all hands on deck because the son of  the greatest mafia boss in Seoul was now dead. Everything was running smoothly until he encountered Oh Sehun. There was something different about him and he was determined to find out what it was. However, what he found was not what he was expecting.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152
Collections: First Round





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt p56: Detective Kim is here to investigate the death of the leader of the city's biggest crime syndicate. Too bad he keeps getting distracted by the crime bosses young lover and possible suspect Oh Sehun.
> 
> To the prompter: Well, my mind went haywire again and probably came up with way more than you bargained for when you made this prompt! I sincerely hope it's not too much and you enjoy this ride as much as I did. Your prompt was amazing and it was an enjoyable time writing it.
> 
> To the mods: I cannot thank you enough for your continued patience. It got rough at times for me but eventually I was able to get it done with your continued support and kind words. Thank you again for the fest and I wish you the best of luck with future fests. Please be proud of your first round, you did an amazing job!

All he wanted was to get a drink after officially wrapping up a nine-month long murder case that was now being taken to trial. All that was left for him to do was testify in court if, or when, the time called for it. So, all should be in order as he signed off on the papers to give to his captain to review, right? Wrong!

Just as he signed and dated the last paper, there was a knock on his door, “Jongin we got another case and it’s all hands on deck.” He wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall; so much for relaxation.

It was nearing 9PM, and he just wanted to open a bottle of soju and take a hot shower. Looked like that wasn’t going to happen, at least not at the moment.

“Who, what, and where?” Jongin asked Chanyeol as he got out of his desk chair, stretched and grabbed his keys off the corner of his desk.

“Down at the docks. Looks like the head of the Byun Family finally got cracked,” Chanyeol responded dryly as they walked out of the station together and hopped in their shared car.

Jongin really had no words to say to that because he was thinking of all the implications of the largest mafia family this side of Seoul, not having a head anymore. They’d been trying to get them on guns, drugs, and murder for at least five years since the elder Byun had gotten himself locked up. This was going to turn into a war of territory very soon. 

When they reached the docks it looked like the entire country had gotten the word. There were news crews, police vans, coroners, top law enforcement brass, and bystanders from the local markets down the street. It was going to be a long night.

The moment Chanyeol and Jongin stepped out, camera crews swarmed them. He hated them with a passion, and it was taking everything in him not to shove them out the way. The last time he did that, he got a 2-week unpaid suspension for “assault” on a cameraman. His fist stayed curled up at his side as he counted to ten in his head and calmly maneuvered through the crowd down to the docks.

When they reached the edge of the dock they saw their captain talking to the brass. Probably trying to gain some sort of damage control over the situation so the press didn’t run with a story that would be blasphemously out of context. 

“Mmm...if I had known detectives were so gorgeous, I would have killed someone sooner.”

Jongin stopped in his tracks and turned towards the deep voice. There was a tall man who was wearing a baby blue MLB jumpsuit with the hood up, a chain around his neck, and a lollipop in his mouth. Next to him stood a slightly shorter man in a navy blue suit and a briefcase in hand. He suspected it was the Byun Family lawyer.

“Is that a confession?” Jongin asked with a raised eyebrow as he stepped menacingly towards the two men.

“It’s whatever you want it to be, cutie,” the man in the jumpsuit said around his lollipop.

“Sehun, stop talking,” the shorter man said sternly.

Walking over to the nearest uniformed officer he said, “Officer take those two down to the station for questioning.” When he turned around the man in blue winked at him. Well, attempted to at least. He just rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when he was stopped again.

“I’ll only answer questions if you’re the one asking, detective.”

Jongin just shook his head as he walked past the man named Sehun and headed over to where Chanyeol was waiting for him so they could go through the crime scene together. As he reached Chanyeol, Jongin had a strong feeling that it wouldn’t be the last time he’d be seeing that man and his lawyer. It somewhat unsettled him. 

“What was that about?” Chanyeol asked when he stepped foot on the docks.

“I can say it’s the first time someone has flirted with me at a crime scene. At least I think that’s what that was.” He almost laughed at the thought. It was borderline disrespectful. 

Shaking his head, they walked further down towards the back of the docks where there was an abandoned storage building that was used years ago for shipping. The docks had been shut down for at least ten years but of course, the department knew about the comings and goings of the mafia on the docks over the years.

When they made it over to the building, there was crime scene tape blocking off the entrance to the building with two guards standing watch. They both flashed their badges and announced who they were before they were let inside. 

The space was massive, and right in the middle seemed to be a man who had been chained to a chair. From where they were standing they couldn’t see the possibilities of how the victim died but it was obvious there was no escaping that chair once they were in it.

“What are we looking at, chief?” Jongin asked when they reached their resident medical examiner who was standing over the body of mob boss Byun Baekhyun.

“He was tortured for sure. Few teeth are missing, gunshot wounds to both kneecaps, fingernails peeled off, and he was obviously beaten. But that wasn’t what killed him. The point blank shot to the head is what did him in, obviously.” Kyungsoo informed them. 

“Time of death?” Chanyeol asked as he did a short examination of the small area around the body.

“Last twelve hours at least. But the torture had to of lasted upwards of twenty four. Whoever did this picked the right spot that’s for sure.”

After answering Chanyeol, Kyungsoo stood up and walked over to his assistant who was standing by, waiting for some instructions. Pictures were being taken and there were officers walking both the inner and outer perimeters for any evidence. So, Jongin fell into himself and tried to gage what really happened. There was no easy way to get a heavily guarded mafia boss by himself.

“He knew his killer,’ Jongin spoke up as he came out of reverie.

“How do you figure?” Chanyeol asked

“It’s not easy to get someone like Baekhyun by himself. Either this came from his own inner circle or it was someone he was most likely doing business with. We’re gonna have to look at surveillance from the Organized Crime Division.”

“What about running a live wire on them now? They’re moving just like we are. They’re going to want to know who capped their boss. Whether from inside their organization or not. We’re going to have to watch them.” 

Jongin nodded his head at Chanyeol’s suggestion. That had crossed his mind too, so he figured they might as well run a joint investigation.

“We’ll run it by the captain when we get back. It’s a good idea.”

They bid their ado to Kyungsoo and his assistant as they worked on packing up the body to be delivered to the morgue. When they walked out of the building Jongin noticed their van had been moved closer.

“So, how does it look in there?” Their captain, Kim Wonsik, whom they affectionately call Ravi, asked them when they made it back to the top of the docks.

“Just the person we’re looking for. We’re gonna need a live-wire and maybe a joint investigation with Organized Crime. Can you sign off on it?” Chanyeol spoke up.

“I’ll talk to Moonkyu and see what’s on their plate right now. I’ll sign off on the live-wire on our end for now.”

“Thanks Cap.” 

Jongin nodded to Ravi, and with Chanyeol, they made their way back to the car so they could go back to the station. He needed to question that Sehun guy so he could finally go home. He hated long night’s and after his last nine-month-long case, he really just needed a moment to reset.

When Jongin pulled their car into the parking garage, he just wanted to climb in the backseat of the car and take a catnap. He had a feeling he was about to encounter an interrogation where he had to be on his toes. But unfortunately, time was not on their side as per usual.

“You want some coffee?” Chanyeol asked

Jongin just side-eyed Chanyeol. He immediately raised his hands in defense, “Hey I was just asking. One of these days you’ll say yes.”

Chanyeol laughed as he got out of the car and went inside. After a few minutes to himself, Jongin soon followed. He subconsciously looked down at his watch and noted that it was going on midnight. He was going to make this quick. Either he got the answers he needed, or his lawyer was going to put a stop to all questioning if it was going in the direction he didn’t like. 

“Yo, Cap signed off on the joint investigation and the live-wire is a go, starting tomorrow. He pulled some night shift detectives to monitor them for the time being,” Chanyeol said as Jongin made his way down the hallway.

“Good. Is that Sehun guy from down at the docks still here with his lawyer?”

“Yep. He’s in Interrogation Room 3. Want me to question him first?”

“Yeah. I’ll watch. Let’s see if he really won’t answer any questions unless it’s from me.”

They walked down the hall and Chanyeol went into the interrogation room and Jongin went one door over where he could watch from the two-way glass. He turned the volume on from a knob on the wall just as Chanyeol sat down.

Sehun was still looking just as nonchalant about the entire thing much like he was back at the docks. He wasn’t taking any of this seriously. Either this was a facade or he really was like this in his everyday life. 

**_“Where’s the pretty one?”_ **

Chanyeol just ignored him as he pulled his own chair away from the table and up against the wall. He just sat there staring. This was his tactic. He wasn’t going to ask anything until the other started to squirm. However, Jongin didn’t think that would work in this case. 

**_“Why so far away? I don’t bite unless you want me too.”_ **

Was everything about this guy flirtatious? Jongin thought to himself. He continued to watch as the other swirled another lollipop around in his mouth. His tongue was now a mix of blue and purple, NOT that Jongin was paying that close attention. 

**_“With all due respect detective, but we came down at the request of whom is assumed to be your colleague. If you have no questions for us, we will be on our way,”_** the lawyer calmly stated.

Sehun just winked at Chanyeol with a slight smirk on his face. 

**_“That’s unless the pretty one comes. I wouldn’t mind answering anything he’s asking.”_ **

**_“Sehun, please be quiet,”_** the lawyer said sternly.

 ** _“Junmyeon, relax. You’re such a bore with these things.”_**

Whether intentionally or not, Junmyeon didn’t relax but he didn’t say anything after that either. Jongin was getting bored with the smug sassiness coming from Sehun. Turning the mic off from the wall, he left the room he was in and stormed into the interrogation room.

Grabbing the second chair, he slammed it down and sat down directly across from Sehun. The slight flinch that movement caused didn’t go unnoticed by Jongin but it was something to be addressed at a later date. 

“Cut the crap. Where were you the last forty-eight hours and what were you doing down at the docks today? Do you have any connection to the mafia boss Byun Baekhyun?”

“Are you asking about a connection aside from him blowing my back out every night ooorrrr….”

Jongin didn’t intend for his expression of shock to show so quickly but he knew it was caught because Sehun wholeheartedly laughed in his face after his statement.

“Not the answer you were expecting, detective?” 

“Answer the question. Where were you for the last forty-eight hours?”

Jongin was not going to fall into whatever flirtatious trap Sehun was trying to web him into. Either he got his answers by asking or he’d tail him personally. Sehun knew more than he was letting on. 

“First of all, detective. Is he under arrest? If not, we are not obligated to answer any questions.”

“Junmyeon is it? Well Junmyeon, he did say down at the docks he would have killed someone sooner if he knew detectives were this attractive. That warrants some questioning, does it not?” 

“Not necessarily, but I will supply that he was working at the time of the murder.”

“I never stated when Mr. Byun died. So how can you possibly know that he was working?”

“Considering that you asked about his whereabouts for the last forty-eight hours, I can deduce it was within that time frame. So, like I said he was working. If that is all, we will be leaving now.”

As much as Jongin wanted to refute Junmyeon he really didn’t have any reason to keep them there. It frustrated him because he absolutely knew Sehun was hiding something. He was going to get them on the live wire. So, keeping his objections to himself, he let them walk out of the interrogation room. 

Sehun’s tall and lithe body gracefully walked out the room but before he left he turned and gave Jongin another attempt at a wink. Then he was gone. But they for sure would be meeting again.

“Care to explain that?” Chanyeol asked from where he was still sitting in the chair positioned against the wall.

“Shut it Park!”

Jongin didn’t give him room to respond as he took it upon himself to leave the interrogation room, grab his keys from his office, and go home. He would worry about the future tomorrow after he got at least eight hours of uninterrupted sleep.

The next morning when Jongin walked into his office, Chanyeol was already sitting in a chair across from his desk and there was one huge, thick packet in his hands. This couldn’t be good but at least he got that eight hours of uninterrupted sleep that he wanted. 

“Just tell me what you got, Park.”

He didn’t have the patience to beat around the bush on this one. Either they got something from the overnight detectives or they didn’t. Jongin was hoping he did but he wouldn’t be in any way surprised if it all turned out to be a dud. 

“Well, Organized Crime has been running a RICO case on them for the last year. Apparently, they caught a body and it led back to the Byun family. Some low level runner.” 

“And. What else? I know there’s more.”

“There was a witness.”

Jongin knew exactly where this was going before Chanyeol even opened his mouth. He was, however, going to wait to see how this all played out. His hunch was going to be right.

“Who?”

“Oh Sehun.”

And there it was. Just as Jongin expected. He also had a feeling he knew exactly how he ended up in that destructive organization.

“How’d he end up there exactly?”

“Well, they don’t know the specifics but when they found out he was a witness; when they spoke with him he changed his story and has refused to speak with anyone since. Few months later he was seen in their ranks.” 

“So what does he do for them? He’s obviously not the type to drop bodies all over the country,” Jongin stated.

“About that.”

Jongin looked up to see Chanyeol rummaging through the file in his hands. A few moments later he pulled out two black and white photos and slid them across the desk for Jongin to see. 

“Hmm...the attorney?”

That was in reference to the first picture. Sehun was caught in a fairly compromising position with his lawyer. The picture was taken on the side of a building. He was on his knees and well there was very little to be left up to the imagination.

“There’s more.”

Jongin flipped to the second black and white picture that showed a bundle of cash being exchanged between Sehun and his attorney. However, Jongin felt like there was more to the picture. 

“Associating with a mob boss isn’t against the law Chanyeol.”

“True. But prostitution is.”

Jongin had a feeling that’s not what that exchange was. There was no dispute behind the fact that Sehun was clearly caught in a compromising position, but there was something about the exchange of money that left things open for interpretation. 

“Come on, let’s go.”

He didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with Chanyeol’s views on those pictures. So, he decided to take matters into his own hands and focus on the things he could control. 

“Where are we going?”

“Stakeout.”

Chanyeol loved those but Jongin hated them. However, it was part of the job that unfortunately couldn’t be overlooked. Plus, this time it would give him the chance to think of another answer for what those pictures implied. And maybe this stakeout could help give him some clarity.

“But, our shift isn’t til this afternoon.”

“I don’t care. Plus, we have seniority. Whoever is on right now, will just have to get over it.”

Jongin wasn’t usually this grumpy in the mornings but there was something about those pictures that was bothering him more than they probably needed to. He needed something to clear his head and sitting in his office wasn’t going to change that.

Without saying another word, Chanyeol followed him down to the garage level where they kept the surveillance vans. When they got inside there was still no words between them and the ride to the higher end houses where Sehun lived was no different. The tension between them was thick for no reason other than Jongin being in his head. It’s not like Chanyeol was wrong in his assumption. What more could be inferred from those pictures anyway? Any reasonable person would reach the same conclusion. 

Jongin rounded the corner of the street and saw their fellow surveillance van a few places down. On the way over, Chanyeol called the station to find out who was on duty and they informed him that they would get in touch and tell them to roll out. All Jongin had to do was signal his arrival with a flip of his headlights so they could smoothly trade off. 

When they noted his van, they quickly pulled off and Jongin maneuvered into the spot. The switch off was smooth and no one was to be the wiser. Putting the car in park, he switched spots with Chanyeol and sat in the back of the van where the surveillance equipment was set up. He turned on all the devices and handed Chanyeol the camera.

At first Jongin didn’t know what he was hearing because although he had turned the equipment on it was on low. Unfortunately for his hearing, he turned it up and regretted it immediately.

“What the fuck!” Chanyeol turned around at Jongin’s reaction thinking the man was somehow getting attacked. Quite the opposite actually.

“Are you okay?”

“My mood just went from bad to worse. How did we get into his house anyway?”

Jongin was trying hard to ignore the moans and the slapping of skin on skin that was starting to fill the confines of their tiny van. Good thing they didn’t have video or he’d of had a coronary.

“I think Sejeong re-hacked into all of the electronics in his house last night. I heard Organized Crime stopped watching him a few months ago.”

“Why?”

“Moonkyu said they couldn’t get anything on him. They tried threatening him with a prositution charge to get him to flip but the judge threw it out.”

Successfully tuning out the sounds of sex and occassionaly only hearing the shutter of the camera, Jongin was able to let his thoughts organize themselves in his mind. He wasn’t surprised that the judge threw out the prostitution charge. Whether because he was on the Byun payroll or the prosecutor didn’t have a good enough case, they couldn’t get Sehun to flip. Jongin was starting to think there was nothing to flip Sehun on. Granted it was hard to be surrounded by a well known crime syndicate and not know anything but it wasn’t impossible. 

He had to find a way to talk to Sehun alone. There was something missing and Jongin had a feeling it all started with whatever he was a witness too. 

“The money.”

“Huh?”

“It’s in the money. Do you have the financial records dating back to when Sehun witnessed that crime.”

Chanyeol rummaged around a side compartment at the front of the van and handed it over to Jongin, “Everyone’s combed through those already. Nothing suspicious. Even had the best financial advisor look over it. There’s nothing there.”

Jongin ignored him because what he was looking for wasn’t going to be obvious. It would be something that didn’t fit the mold. In silence, he scanned every single page three times when he finally found what he was looking for. It was there all along.

“What did Sehun do before he started hanging with the mob?”

“From the information that Organized Crime gathered they said he was nothing spectacular. At the time he was finishing up his senior year in college, working at a coffee shop, and frequented some dance studio a few times a week.”

“Was Sehun ever in college debt?”

“Yeah, he was about $10k behind in student loans. Where are you going with this?”

“And what about now?”

“Wait. Are you saying the only connection he has with them was they paid for his college and presumably slept with the boss?”

Jongin didn’t answer because he was still reading the financial scans and he was seeing it was more than college. The penthouse apartment he lived in was nearly $100k a month.There was no way a college student in $10k debt could afford that. Then there were monthly payments of $5K to a dance studio named Lightwind Studios. 

Picking up his phone, he sent in a call directly to Moonkyu’s line.

“Hello?”

“Hey. Can you tell me everything about Sehun’s whereabouts up until you stopped watching him?”

“Jongin. There’s nothing. That’s why we stopped tailing him. For someone involved in the mob, he lived a fairly open and normal life. We knew all his sexual partners, Baekhyun included. He went to school, that dance studio, and the coffee shop. He graduated and quit the coffee shop but still went to the dance studio. Literally nothing suspicious.”

“Thanks! You’ve been a great help.”

Hanging up the phone he tapped Chanyeol on the shoulder, “It’s not him. He didn’t do it.”

“How do you figure?”

“Think about it. No one can get anything on him. If he was involved in anything someone could have gotten him on literally anything minor. But from the looks of it there’s nothing. Moonkyu said he lived freely and openly. He doesn’t seem like the taunting type. Chanyeol, he didn’t do it and I guarantee he knows nothing. We have to go back and watch the tapes from the day he was a witness.”

“Jongin, I hear you but why was he down at the docks?”

“Why was anybody down there? That fact alone holds no weight anywhere. You know that.”

Chanyeol was looking at him like he was crazy but it certainly wasn’t the first time and he knew it wasn’t going to be the last. When Jongin got like this, he usually ended up being right. The one and only time he was wrong, the case went unsolved and his ex-partner quit. It took a toll on them both. 

Returning back to the station after calling in another shift of detectives, Jongin beelined to Sejeong’s office. He called ahead so she knew to expect him. He was going to need her and Yeri’s expert eyes to help him watch the hours of tape he asked them to pull.

“Hey, Jongin. We pulled everything you wanted and Sejeong is setting it up now,” Yeri said the moment he swiped his card and walked in.

“So, what are we looking for?” Sejeong asked once she had the first roll of footage pulled up.

“Right now I want to follow all of Sehun’s movements the day of whatever it was he was a witness to.”

And that’s exactly what they did. It wasn’t about Sehun per se but the circumstances of what he saw. He had a feeling the answers were going to be in the peripheral of Sehun’s day. He was right.

“Stop it. Go back about fifteen minutes.”

Yeri rewinded the tape twenty minutes for good measure. Jongin scooted closer to the screen and watched a black sedan circle the block for the fifth time. Sehun hadn’t left the dance studio yet and it was nearing 8PM. He’d been there since 11AM.

“There! Freeze it and blow up their faces.”

Sejeong froze it when the three henchmen were getting out of the car. From the slight graininess of the video they couldn’t get a look at the driver and the other person that was in the backseat. When she got a clear enough picture for a scan, she ran them through facial recognition. 

Before, everyone was focused on Sehun being a witness that no one looked directly into what exactly he was a witness to. They put all their eggs in the basket that he would tell officers everything they needed to know. Not get thrown into the damn lions den. If they had investigated better, they would have probably shut down the Byun Family sooner. 

A few minutes later, the computer notified them of the three faces they ran through the system. They came back with three middle level runners for the Byun Family. One happened to actually be around when Baekhyun’s father was still in charge. Too bad he was dead. The other two had been locked up on unrelated charges.

“Can you make three separate photo lineups for me.”

As Sejeong worked on the photo lineup, Yeri pulled up the camera feed for the night of the murder. Kyungsoo said Baekhyun had been tortured for hours before he had actually died. And Jongin had deduced that whoever the killer was, Baekhyun knew him. 

They watched and waited. Waited and watched. Jongin was surprised that Baekhyun would even go to a meetup alone. His father had to have taught him better than that. That means he really trusted who it was. So, he was starting to think it was going to be someone in the top inner circle. 

“Wait. This tape has been tampered with.”

“Huh? How do you know.”

“This tape is on a loop.” 

Jongin watched as Sejeong went and studied the tape down it’s most minute detail. It was something Jongin never would have caught which is why he was glad he asked for their help. Had he watched the tapes himself, there was no way he would have noticed the tampering or the fact that it was on a loop.

“Not only is this tape on a loop, but a whole section of time is missing. Ironically, right around the time you said Baekhyun was murdered.”

“Has anyone else seen this?”

“No. This is the first time we’ve seen this tape. We’ve been watching the street cam videos all day.” Yeri said as she watched Sejeong try to fix the tampered with tape.

“Can you fix it?”

“We can try but it’ll take some time.”

“Please. We need that tape and if anyone comes asking just give your normal response. There’s a reason it’s been tampered with and we can’t let anyone know we know.”

Yeri handed him the three photo lineups and he left them to try to fix the tape. He was hoping they could fix it sooner rather than later because the brass would be coming down on them hard to close the case. They never liked having high profile cases out longer than at least six months. If they could close it in three, that was always ideal.

When he made it back to the bullpen, it was then when he realized how late it was. He didn’t know that he’d been huddled up downstairs looking through those tapes for so long. It was nearing 6PM. Jongin was tempted to just show Sehun the lineup in the morning but the sooner the better.

“Chanyeol, I’m going over to Sehun’s to ask him a few questions. Is someone still watching him?”

“They left about thirty minutes ago. Overnight shift doesn’t start until 10. But we still have his car jacked if he leaves.”

Jongin nodded in response and turned to leave only to run into Ravi on his way out.

“Hey Cap, how are you?”

“Fine. How’s the investigation? Going somewhere?”

“I was just about to head over to a witness’ apartment to ask a few questions.”

“Mind if I tag along?”

Jongin was shocked by the request because his captain hasn’t gone into the field since he got promoted almost three years ago. He could understand why he’d want to go on this specific case since he used to be the best detective in the Organized Crime Division. After his last case, he got promoted to Captain of the Major Crimes Unit.

“No offense Ravi but you haven’t been out since your last case.”

“Fair enough. I’ll leave you too it.”

Jongin left the precinct with a bad feeling in his stomach but he chose to ignore it. The answers were with Sehun, not some conspiracy theory within the department. There was no surprise that cops had been paid off over the years by the Byun Family but the current batch of cops couldn’t be corrupted. Could they?”

Watching the clock tick on his dashboard, Jongin waited and waited until it was the right time to knock on the man’s door. Granted the best time was when he arrived over two hours ago, but who was counting? This was the first time in his career that he’d ever been nervous about asking a witness some questions. Was it because the man in question was holding all the answers? Or was it something else? Was it because he got under his skin from the moment they first spoke?

Pulling himself together, he got out of the car and confidently walked across the street and walked inside the lobby of the penthouse apartment that Sehun was staying in. The receptionist immediately let him up after he flashed him his badge.

When he got off the private elevator he walked down the luxurious, marble floored hallway and knocked.

“I was wondering when you’d come knocking on my door, detective.”

Sehun stepped aside to let Jongin into the penthouse suite. There were large, floor to ceiling windows that covered the entire length of the back of the suite. The drapes weren’t drawn so the entire city could be seen with the sunset in the background. Dark grey linoleum covered the floors with a slightly lighter grey carpet draped a portion of the floor where the siting area was located. There was a television on the wall directly over the couch. The further Jongin stepped inside, he could see a staircase that led to the second floor.

“Is my place really that mesmerizing you can’t even spare a glance at me?”

Dragging his eyes over, he saw Sehun leaning against the kitchen countertop. All he had on was a tight pair of blue jeans and nothing else. Those jeans left little to the imagination but he was not here to stare. He had work that needed to be done. 

“I need you to look at a few pictures.”

“Are they of you?”

“No.”

“Too bad. Maybe next time.”

Sehun didn’t sound too upset about it. Almost like he knew there was going to be a next time.

“Do you have a place where we can talk?”

“My bedroom. But then again, that’s probably not the kind of talking that you meant.”

Jongin didn’t dignify that statement with a response. He simply waited for Sehun to direct them to a place to speak. After Sehun grabbed himself a bottle of water from the refrigerator, Jongin followed him to a small balcony that was just off the side of the kitchen. 

When they were outside Sehun lit up a cigarette and blew out a thick cloud of smoke. Jongin was truly trying not to stare but Sehun had to be the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen in his life.

“So, what did you want to ask me?”

Clearing his throat he pulled out the three six-pack photo sets that Yeri had made for him. He slid them across to Sehun and said, “Do you recognize any of these men?”

With the cigarette dangling from his mouth Sehun looked over each set of pictures diligently. In a solely professional manner Jongin watched every move Sehun made to see if there were any signs of recognition from him. Or if he was going to lie straight to his face. 

“Nope, I don’t. Sorry.”

Jongin struck out. What was being held over Sehun’s head that he refused to acknowledge the three men from the day of the crime he witnessed? The money couldn’t be that good. Especially considering two of the men were in prison and the other one was dead. It had to be something else. Something much bigger than money could buy. 

Or maybe his years of silence had nothing to do with what he witnessed but something he saw later. Jongin had to dig deeper into what exactly Baekhyun had been up to in the months leading to his death. 

“Well then, my apologies for bothering you. If you need anything don’t hesitate to call.”

Pulling a contact card out of his wallet, he handed it over to Sehun, picked up the pictures and turned to leave.

“Detective.”

“Hmm?”

“You’d never be a bother to me.”

There was a sort of sadness in Sehun’s eyes when he said that. Ever since Jongin had first encountered the other man, there had been an air of confidence around him that seemingly couldn’t easily be broken. But what if it was a facade all along and it was the safest way he knew how to cope in a world he never asked to be in, in the first place?

Jongin was determined to help him.

Jongin was staring at the murder board he had set up in his office. It had been three months since the investigation started and all the leads had dried up. They had pulled all surveillance off of Sehun nearly a month after the investigation started, none of the dock owners knew anything, and Yeri nor Sejeong could seem to fix the tampered tape. He was stuck and he hated it.

Something had to give. There was only so many times that he could review all the information he had gathered before he admitted defeat. As a last resort he had made arrangements to ask Baekhyun’s father, Byun Beom-soo if he knew anything. Although he'd been behind bars, the man still had connections and there was no way in hell he was going to let his son’s killer go unpunished. 

Looking at his watch Jongin noticed he had to start heading over to the prison. His meeting was in about an hour and he hated going through all the security checkpoints. They were obviously there for a reason but that didn’t mean he disliked them any less.

“Jongin, can I speak to you for a second?”

Turning around in his desk chair, he came face to face with Ravi. 

“Sure, captain. I don’t have much time. I was just about to head out.”

“This won’t take long. I’m pulling you off the case.”

That couldn’t be right. There was no way he was hearing that correctly. Why was he being pulled off the case when he was the best detective they had. This didn’t make any sense and it was a first for him.

“Excuse me.”

“It’s no disrespect to you. You can hand off the case to Chanyeol to wrap up. You have a court date coming up anyway and the brass wants you focused on that.”

“Captain, I’ve worked on a case and been to court before. What’s so different about now?”

“I’m sorry. It ultimately wasn’t my decision. You can give Chanyeol all the information you’ve gathered and take the rest of the day off.”

“Wait! Are you benching me too? This is fucking ridiculous.”

Jongin didn’t bother to wait for a response. Instead he grabbed his keys and stormed out of the building. Chanyeol knew where he kept everything in his office so he could take the information when he deemed fit. Only over his dead body would he hand that case off in person. It was humiliation at its finest. 

When he got back to his apartment, Jongin paced and paced and paced some more until he nearly burned a whole into his carpet. He’d never been this mad in his life and the pent up frustration had absolutely nowhere to go. The only reasonable explanation had to be that he was getting close to the truth. Which meant the truth was going to be something that affected someone very important. Sometimes there were detriments to being the best. 

Luckily, he tended to take work home with him sometimes.

Walking into his spare bedroom, he pulled out the few files that he brought home at the start of the case a few months ago. If he was going to solve this case, the devil was going to lie in the details which meant he had to start from the beginning.

“Hey, you’re home early.”

Looking up from everything he had spread across his desk, Sehun stood against the doorframe in a pair of sweatpants, a plain white t-shirt and was drying his hair with a towel.

The day after Jongin had visited Sehun with the photo lineups the man had made it his business to call him just about every other day. At first, Jongin thought he could get some information out of him but then he soon realized Sehun just needed some company. So, instead of having him keep calling his direct work line, he gave him his cellphone. Their conversations were never anything deep and Sehun was flirtatious as usual. It’s still taking time for Jongin to get used to that.

When the surveillance of Sehun had been pulled off, Jongin felt bad about leaving him unwatched so every night after work he would circle his block for a few hours before heading home. Eventually, Sehun offered him to stay at his place or he could come over to Jongin’s. Once again, Jongin thought he was being flirtatious but he soon realized the man wasn’t. That’s how they got to the arrangement they had now. Granted, it was probably miles worth of unprofessionalism, but was it really if he was acting in protection of Sehun’s safety and wellbeing until the case was wrapped up? Well, that’s what he had deluded himself into thinking. 

“Are you okay, Jongin?”

“No. I’m quite pissed off. My captain kicked me off the case.”

“What. Why?”

“Some bullshit excuse about me having a court case I need to handle.”

Sehun walked into the room and came to stand behind Jongin with his arms draped loosely around his neck. His immediate thought was that Sehun smelled like vanilla and his natural scent. It immediately calmed him down. The tension in his body left. All his anger dissipated. 

“Your captain sounds like an asshole. What are you going to do now?”

“I’m going to solve the damn case.”

He quite frankly gave zero fucks that he had been thrown off the case. It was a powerplay from up top and they could kiss his ass for all he was concerned. He couldn’t really fault his captain for just being the messenger.

Jongin stayed like that for at least another month. He barely ever left his in-home office. The court case that was so urgent, they ultimately never even needed him for. At late hours, he would sneak into the precinct to see if there were any forward movements on the case. His mind had become frantic but everything was starting to come together. Especially on one fateful night that broke the case wide open.

During one of his few breaks to the kitchen for some much needed food, there was a hard knock on the door. He could hear Sehun in the shower as he walked to the front door and opened it. Who was on the other side of the threshold was not who he was expecting.

“What are y’all doing here?”

Jongin stepped back so Yeri, Sejeong, and Chanyeol could come inside. They looked like someone had kicked them all in the gut simultaneously. This couldn’t be good. Plus, they were all dressed in black like they were trying not to be seen. This was really bad.

“Jongin who’s at the door?”

Sehun came around the corner in just a pair of sweatpants. Moments like that Jongin was reminded how beautiful Sehun was but now was not the time to dwell on that. There was never going to be a good time to cross the line that they were both clearly tip-toeing around. It was in the soft touches, the secret smiles, and the cuddles at night.

“What’s he doing here?” Chanyeol asked as he tossed a file on the kitchen counter. Yeri and Sejeong were standing off to the side nearly shaking in their boots.

“Don’t worry about it. What brings you three over here this time of night?”

No one wanted to say anything and it was already wearing his already short patience, thin. So someone better speak up and fast before he kicked them all out.

“Before we say anything can I have everyone’s cell phones?” Sejeong finally spoke up.

“Why?”

“Trust me on this.”

Chanyeol, Yeri, and Sejeong all tossed their phones on the counter. Jongin went back to his office to grab his and Sehun went into the bedroom for his. When they came back Sejeong was already taking the three other phones apart. Yeri was also in the process of unhooking all other electronics in his household. Jongin wasn’t going to be in the business of stopping her because whatever they were about to say was going to be beyond his wildest imaginations. 

When Sejeong and Yeri were done tampering with everything, Chanyeol opened up a laptop and turned it around so Jongin could see. At first he didn’t know what he was looking at but then realization washed over him when he saw Baekhyun come into view. It was the night of the murder.

“We were able to fix the tape,” Yeri said softly.

He could see that because he was already seeing more than he had a few months ago. Jongin watched as Baekhyun got out of a black sedan which drove off a few seconds later. He must’ve told the driver to leave him there and he remained alone until another black car pulled up. Jongin squinted at the screen because he was almost certain that he’d seen that car before. Almost every single day he went to work. It was his captain’s car. Ravi’s car. 

“For fuck’s sake, what is this?”

“Keep watching,” Chanyeol said almost angrily.

He watched and watched. Almost twenty minutes later, according to the time stamp; another car showed up. Who stepped out nearly made him sick. It was all starting to make sense. There was a big chance he would have figured this out before the video even showed up.

“What the hell is Moonkyu doing there?”

Jongin couldn’t watch anymore. He slammed the laptop shut and turned to look at Chanyeol to explain what the hell was going on. This couldn’t be happening. Had Baekhyun paid off Ravi? But then why would he kill him? How did they even know each other? 

“It was on your murder board all along. The devil was in the details, Jongin. When we went to talk to Baekhyun’s father, he confirmed everything that you had figured out. It was all right there.”

With this new knowledge in hand, Jongin left everyone standing in the kitchen while he stormed back to his office and stared at the murder board he had set up in his office. There were holes that he could never fill no matter how long and how deep he searched for answers. But now it made sense. Why Organized Crime could never get any solid arrests on them. Why there were missing financial records. Why the tape had been tampered with. Why he had gotten pulled off the case. The next question was how did Ravi and Moonkyu get caught up in all of this?

“Jongin what are we going to do?”

Hell if he knew. They couldn’t go to the top brass because they didn’t know how deep this corruption within the Major Crimes and Organized Crime units ran. It was important they played this close to the vest for as long as possible.

“Who knows about the tape?”

“Nobody. Yeri and Sejeong came to me as soon as they found out about it.”

This was a mess and he needed space to think. He couldn’t have fathomed this was where the case was going to end up. How could he? Ravi and Moonkyu were helpful every step of the way. Right up until he got unceremoniously tossed off the case.

“Look, leave the video tape here and I’ll figure something out. Just act like everything is normal.”

“Are you sure?”

“Chanyeol, we can’t act irrationally and we can’t let on to anyone that we know. If we even have a chance of this holding up in court we need to make sure everything can hold up in court.”

Together they walked with Chanyeol out of his office back to the kitchen. He told them to go home and don’t speak to anybody. If someone were to ask them anything, they just needed to tell them that they were stuck and had no new information.

They left shortly after and that’s when he saw Sehun sitting on the couch looking over a few pictures. Slowly so as not to startle him, Jongin walked over and sat down next to him. He noticed he was looking at two pictures. One of Ravi and the other of Moonkyu.

“Sehun, are you okay?”

“Are these your bosses?”

“One of them is. The one in your right hand.”

“I have to go.”

Abruptly, Sehun shot up off the couch and rushed around Jongin’s apartment and threw on the rest of his clothes. Just as he was about to grab his keys Jongin caught his wrist and pulled him to a complete stop.

“Sehun wait a minute. Where are you going? What’s wrong?”

He didn’t answer him. Instead he tried to pull out of Jongin’s grip again but was unsuccessful. When he got Sehun to stop, he could see a fear in his eyes that he had never seen before. The man was ready to bolt and Jongin was scared that if he let him go, he may never see him again.

“Jongin let me go. I have to go.”

His voice was shaking and his eyes were starting to glisten like he was on the verge of crying.

“Sehun I can help you. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I can’t. Please, let me go.”

“Will you let me take you?”

“No. I can’t let you get hurt. I have to get out of here.”

Just as Sehun had managed to get out of Jongin’s grip, all the lights in Jongin’s apartment shut off. Immediately, he went into a crouch and pulled Sehun behind the kitchen counter. His gun wasn’t anywhere near him so he silently grabbed a knife from the drawer. 

“What’s happ---” Jongin slapped a hand across Sehun’s mouth and shook his head. 

He could hear someone trying to break into his front door and the window that was in his bedroom. There were at least three people but he knew there had to be more. He wasn’t sure he could get them out of this in one piece.

“When I say move, you move. Don’t ask any questions. Nod if you understand.”

Sehun did as he was told and nodded and the fear in his eyes from before was absolutely palpable now. He motioned for Sehun to stay where he was behind the counter as he maneuvered his way over to the door that the person on the outside was still trying to pick. Jongin waited with bated breath until the door finally opened and he struck.

The moment the door opened he swiped the knife directly across the back of his knees rendering him completely incapacitated. Unfortunately, two men came bum rushing in behind him and Jongin was knocked backwards. He could hear Sehun asking for his help but he couldn’t see because a sack was pulled over his head and his hands and feet were swiftly tied up.

Going completely limp, Jongin was carried out of his apartment and dumped in the back of what he could feel was a spacious van. There was a second thud dropped next to him which had to be Sehun. He could hear sniffling amongst the shuffling and everything in him wanted to reach out and comfort the man. Despite having been in the mafia circle, this might be the scariest situation Sehun has ever been in. 

The van jerked forward and pulled off into the street. Jongin listened to all the sounds that passed by them and he paid close attention to how many turns they took. He also counted everything down to the minute. The ride was nearly forty minutes long before the van came to an abrupt stop and started moving slowly, stopping at timed intervals. A few minutes later it stopped completely.

When the doors opened, Sehun was the first one dragged out and he heard a slight whimper. Rough hands grabbed at Jongin’s restrained wrist and threw him on the ground. Not giving him a chance to get up, they just dragged him across the floor until he was dropped into a chair and the sack was ripped off his head.

It took his eyes time to adjust but when they did, he knew exactly where he was. Down at the loading docks where Baekhyun was murdered. Sehun was in a chair directly across from him. His head was tucked into his neck and he was shaking like a leaf. Jongin vowed in that moment that when he got them out of this, he was going to reign down hell on everybody.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s get properly acquainted.”

Jongin watched as Sehun shook so badly at the voice that Jongin knew all too well.

“Ah, Ravi or should I call you Captain? We know each other quite well already,” Jongin spoke up confidently. 

“Not like this; we haven’t.”

With his hand in his pocket, Ravi came into view in an all red suit with a black shirt on underneath. Behind him stood three henchmen that Jongin had never seen before. They weren’t from the police force so they were probably just no good thugs from the streets. 

“What the fuck do you want? Especially with him.”

“Oh, pretty boy over here? You don’t know? He didn’t tell you?”

Now Jongin was looking into eyes that not only were they fearful but ashamed. There was something he had been hiding from Jongin all these months. Guess he was about to find out what exactly that secret was.

“No he didn’t. So why don’t you tell me.”

“Considering I’ve been watching you both these past few months, I think it would be better if he told you.”

Ravi clearly knew there was something going on between him and Sehun so he was hoping that Sehun’s secret would break him. He doubted it would though because it was clear Sehun didn’t enjoy keeping this secret from him. The chances were high he was blackmailed all these years anyway.

Sehun was outright crying at that point that he was nearly hyperventilating. Whoever Ravi was to him, he saw him as extremely dangerous. 

“Sehun look at me. Calm down and look at me. Whatever you tell me I won’t be upset.” And Jongin meant every word of that statement.

He waited as Sehun took his time catching his breath. The entire time his eyes never left Jongin’s. It couldn’t possibly be as bad as Ravi wanted it to be. He knew it in his heart that Sehun wasn’t a bad person but he was just put in a bad situation. 

“Jongin, I never lied to you. I was just scared. Scared they would hurt you or worse.”

“It’s okay. I promise it’s okay. Just tell me.”

“When you showed me those pictures months ago, I really didn’t know them. Not really anyway. Baekhyun found out a few months later they were skimming off him and he had them killed but before that, they admitted they were working for someone in the department. Baekhyun had every intention of letting me go but I saw too much. Ravi came by one evening and I heard too much. Saw too much.”

“So all the money?”

“It wasn’t a bribe. It was to protect me. He knew if I left, Ravi or someone would try and kill me. So he let me stay. Much like you suspected, he did pay for my school, penthouse, and the dance studio. He wanted me to remain as normal as possible.”

“You were never a---”

“A prostitute? Ha! No. I just enjoy sex. No one has ever paid me for it.”

“What about that day with your lawyer? He gave you an envelope full of money after a blowjob.”

“Security. Baekhyun told him that if anything ever happened to him, that it was money to get me anywhere I wanted to go. I came across you instead.”

“This whole time you didn’t know my boss was the same man?”

“No. I swear Jongin! You have to believe me. I had never seen him outside of the context that I’d seen him with Baekhyun. So when I saw the vid---”

A swift hand landed directly across Sehun’s face before he could finish the sentence. It left a dark red mark on his otherwise unmarked, delicate skin. 

“Was that really necessary? We already have the video.”

Ravi came down and met Jongin at eye level, “Are you sure about that? Because last I heard my boys caught up with Chanyeol and those two very intelligent computer techs.”

Jongin hadn’t intended to laugh but he couldn’t help himself. His henchmen weren’t all that smart because they would have known that Chanyeol never left with the tape. It was still at Jongin’s place and he knew for a fact the ones who took them didn’t bother to check, in their haste to grab them both and go. 

“Is something funny?”

“Other than you wasting your time? Not at all.”

Ravi didn’t like that answer one bit because he lit into Jongin. He punched him over and over until Jongin’s eye was nearly swollen. Much to Ravi's chagrin, it didn’t phase Jongin one bit so he resorted to different tactics. Grabbing a steel beam from the corner he slammed it into Jongin’s ribcage which knocked all the wind out of him. 

“You’re not going to get away with this,” Jongin coughed out.

“I don’t see why I wouldn’t. You both are going to end up dead and so are the other three. The evidence will be destroyed and the case will go unsolved.”

“You’re very confident in your abilities to remain a chameleon.”

Jongin was stalling. All he needed was one moment before he struck. Having dealt with many killers over the years, he learned eventually they enjoyed just talking about themselves. There delusions of grandeur where they simply believed they were bigger and better than everyone else. Untouchable. Above reproach. 

“I’ve lasted this long.”

“Yeah you have and so did Moonkyu. Where is he by the way?”

“I can’t disclose all my secrets, now can I?”

With a watchful eye Jongin noticed Ravi was starting to relax. The man really believed that he was going to get away with this. With this air of nonchalance about him he came across as high and mighty. Jongin was seconds away from proving him wrong. 

Just…

One….

More…..

Step………

When his eyes locked onto Sehun he gave him one look hoping the other would catch on. At first there was a look of confusion but he soon understood. Jongin had managed to loosen the ties around his wrist. It wasn’t noticeable but enough for him to snake out of when he was ready. 

Right when Ravi walked over to give his henchmen some sort of directions, Jongin rolled out of his chair, kicked the chair at the nearest man, grabbed the gun off the ankle of the other and immediately shot them both in the head. Turning around he aimed them directly at the two others running towards him and he shot them both in the knees that stopped them in their tracks.

“Stop right there. You move, he dies.”

Ravi had Sehun in a chokehold with a gun directed right at his temple. He was moving them backwards towards the entrance of the warehouse they were in. It was obvious that he was using Sehun as a distraction. 

“You’re not getting away with this.”

“Oh, I’m not? And why is that?”

Before Jongin could even respond Sehun elbowed Ravi in the stomach, grabbed the gun, and disarmed the other. Now Ravi was doubled over on the ground with a gun pointed at his head. Sehun’s hand wasn’t shaking one bit. He was completely sure of himself.

Jongin slowly walked up to him and put his hand over Sehun’s, “Go get me one of the ropes so we can tie him up and get him down to the station.”

“Told you that you weren’t getting away with this.”

Jongin’s ribs were screaming from the steel beam hits from earlier and his eye was nearly shut at that point but he wasn’t moving from this spot. If Ravi so much as moved a finger he was going to snuff the man out, confession be damned. 

When Sehun came back he handed the gun back to him and tied up Ravi with his hands in the front. Before he read him his rights he demanded that he call his men and tell him where they were holding Chanyeol, Yeri, and Sejeong.

“I won’t.”

“Yes you will, or you’ll be going back to the station in a bodybag,” Jongin growled out.

“Well that won’t get you your answer now, will it?”

“Call them.” Jongin moved the gun down from his forehead and aimed it directly at his chest. Even with one working eye he was still a good shot, especially at point blank range. 

Sehun reached into Ravi’s pocket and pulled out the man's phone. It required a thumbprint to unlock so Sehun yanked his hands forward to unlock the phone. When it was opened he pulled up the call log and redialed the last number.

“Put it on speaker,” Jongin motioned towards Sehun.

It rang only once before a second voice that he knew all too well answered, “Boss, what do we do? None of them are giving it up.”

At first Ravi didn’t say anything but Jongin pushed the gun further into his chest. The time for games were over. 

“Hello, Boss? You, still there?”

“Yeah, stand down. I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

“What about your two?”

“It wasn’t easy. You know Detective Kim is a hardass but they’re dead now. Tossed down at the docks. No one will find their bodies.”

Sehun hung up the phone before Moonkyu could respond to that last statement. Now there was one more call Jongin was going to force him to make, “Now call this mess in.”

“Excuse me.”

“I didn’t stutter.”

Jongin pulled Sehun’s delicate hand towards him and dialed the direct line to the precinct. He wasn’t leaving this location until crime scene techs, a coroner, and police were swarming the scene.

“Seoul Police Department, how may I direct your call?” A lady’s voice came through firmly.

“Yes, this is Captain Kim Wonsik from the Major Crimes Unit. I would like to call in a crime scene down at the docks. I need ambulance crews as well. Also, down in the warehouse district call in a SWAT team for Warehouse 61.”

“Right away, captain.”

Jongin took the phone from Sehun so he could make sure that it got put into evidence later. 

“Kim Wonsik, you have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say, can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the courts. Do you hear and understand these rights as they are read to you?”

“I do.”

It took only about ten minutes for Jongin to hear sirens. From his vantage point he could see them crowding at the top of the docks. Stopped presumably for the gate agents to let them in. The first ones through were two squad cars followed by three ambulances, and the coroner van was last. He wasn’t shocked to see Kyungsoo behind the wheel. The man seemingly never slept. 

“Jongin what’s going on here?” Kyungsoo asked as he walked over to them.

“You got two dead bodies inside. Gunshot wounds. The others might need knee replacements if they haven’t bled out already.”

“I don’t care about that right now. What about you? And why is the captain tied up?”

“Long story that I don’t have time to go over right now.” Turning to Sehun he said, “And you have to go to the hospital.”

“Me! Look at you. Your breathing is going to shit and your eye has officially swollen shut.”

“I’m not going anywhere until I personally lock him up.”

They fussed about going to the hospital until Kyungsoo gave a reasonable solution, “Jongin considering the circumstances, I’m guessing you don’t want Sehun by himself either. I’ll call in Jongdae to see if he can cover for me until I get back. I’ll go with Sehun so you know he’s okay. But you have to promise to get checked out. I cannot have you on my table because you croaked from internal bleeding.” 

Jongin couldn’t argue with that logic so he let Kyungsoo call in Jongdae and while they waited for him to arrive he asked another officer for a pair of handcuffs which he roughly placed over Ravi’s wrists and put him in the back of a squad car. 

Jongdae wasn’t too keen on being called in because he had just gotten home from a sixteen-hour shift. However, when he arrived and saw the state of the crime scene he was happy to help. Kyungsoo promised him three days off for coming in at the last minute.

Jongin helped Sehun into the back of an ambulance and the other whined the entire time, “I really don’t think I need this. Things could be much worse.”

“I don’t honestly care what you want right now, Sehun.”

“Is this on detective orders or your personal orders?”

“Both. How about that.”

Jongin didn’t know from where Sehun pulled out a lollipop but he watched as he plopped a red one into his mouth. For some reason Jongin immediately thought that his lips probably tasted like strawberries.

“Do you want a taste detective?”

He had gotten caught staring and Sehun leaned out of the ambulance, softly grabbed Jongin’s chin, and gave him a soft and chaste kiss on the lips. It was confirmed he did taste like strawberries.

With a wink, he sat back in the ambulance and the doors were shut. He could see Kyungsoo shaking his head as the ambulance pulled off. Jongin turned around, grabbed the nearest uniformed officer and told him to drive him and Ravi back to the station. He kept his word of seeing to his arrest and booking personally.

_One week later…_

Jongin could finally leave the goddamn hospital. His injuries were worse than he expected and Kyungsoo would have been right had he forgone going to the hospital any longer than he had. His internal injuries were so bad that he was in surgery for nearly ten hours.

During the week he found out that Chanyeol, Yeri, and Sejeong were all okay. Chanyeol was debatably the most worst for wear and the girls only had minor scrapes and bruises. Guess the mafia had a rule about harming women. 

He also found out no one had questioned Ravi, Moonkyu, or any of the others that were involved. They were waiting for him and he was ready now more than ever to stick the final nail in all their coffins.

There was a hard crunch that reverberated throughout the room. Jongin turned around from where he was putting his clothes on and saw Sehun sitting on the couch with a lollipop in his mouth. He had on a red Yankees sweatsuit with the hood pulled up, gold chains, and a pair of all black Nike’s. Jongin learned the man owned quite a few MLB related sweatsuits yet he’d never watched a game of baseball a day in his life. 

“You’re addicted to lollipops aren’t you?”

“Not as much as I’m addicted to you.”

Jongin rolled his eyes as he pulled on his plain white shirt and buttoned up his black pants. He put on his watch and pocketed his phone and wallet. It was finally time for him to go and he was way past ready to get the hell out of there.

“Let’s go.”

Sehun stood up and together they walked to the reception area so he could check out and then he was headed over to the station. Jongin had called ahead and told them to put Ravi and Moonkyu in interrogation rooms. Although he was still considerably beaten up Chanyeol had made it his mission to interrogate Moonkyu, and Jongin had dibs on Ravi. Jongin also made sure Sehun would be allowed to watch because this was very much a defining moment for him. 

Jongin drove them over to the station and when they walked inside, all eyes were on him. He didn’t care because this wasn’t about him. It was never about him. Every day he came to work, it was about solving cases and making sure everyone, no matter who they were, were held accountable for their actions. Everything else was just a minor inconvenience to him. 

“Why is everybody staring?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, babe.”

When they made it upstairs to the Major Crimes Unit, the moment they stepped off the elevator everyone started clapping. He really didn’t understand why. Chanyeol was the first to greet him.

“It’s about time you got here.”

“What’s all the fuss about?”

Chanyeol looked at him like he grew a second head, “You really don’t know?”

“Should I?”

“Jongin, not only did you solve Baekhyun’s murder but you broke a corruption case wide open. Everything from top brass, down to the damn mail clerk. Ravi had a lot of people in his ranks.”

“That’s kind of sexy, detective.”

Jongin looked over at Sehun who had a twinkle in his eyes. However, he couldn’t tell if he was turned on or if he was just being his flirtatious self. The two were sometimes mutually inclusive. Not that Jongin minded in the slightest.

“Come on. Let’s go get these confessions.”

Walking through the crowd who was still clapping and cheering they made it to the hall with the interrogation rooms. Standing at the end of the hallway were Sergeant Zhang Yixing from the Internal Affairs Bureau and Lieutenant Kim Minseok from the Commissioners office. 

“I must’ve really done it now.” Jongin said when they all met up with the two at the end of the hallway.

“Good afternoon detective,” Sergeant Zhang was the first to speak up.

“You understand why we’re here?” Lieutenant Kim asked

“To make sure everything is done by the book.”

They both nodded and walked into the viewing room that Ravi was being held in. Junmyeon, Baekhyun’s lawyer was in there as well. 

“Nice to see you again, Detective Kim. Good to see us both on the same side this time.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“No worries, you were just doing your job. And I was protecting Sehun, which looks like he doesn’t need anymore.”

“I’ll always need your protection Junmyeon.”

Sehun walked over and gave the smaller man a hug from behind. It was endearing to see Sehun being so playful amidst everything that was going on. He had been through so much yet he didn’t let anything damper his mood. Jongin enjoyed the playfulness that he naturally exuded. 

“Well, while you are enjoying this reunion, I have a confession to get.”

“Go get ‘em tiger.”

Jongin just shook his head and walked out.

Walking into the interrogation room, Jongin didn’t say anything. He just looked at how haggard Ravi was. He had lost weight, his hair looked dry and brittle, and there were bags under his eyes. The man clearly wasn’t sleeping or eating. Well too damn bad. Where he was going, he was guaranteed three meals a day, a bed to sleep on, and a pot to piss in. That’s more than he probably deserved. 

“I was wondering when you’d stop staring at me like a caged animal and come talk to me.”

Jongin gave no response. Just pulled the chair back from the table and sat down. He was a patient man and he was willing to wait for as long as it took for Ravi to tell him everything he needed to know.

The only sounds in the room were that of the clock ticking and the sounds of their breathing. That was fine with him because he had absolutely nowhere else important to be but there.

“I know your tactics. You can’t pull that intimidation crap on me like you do all these other clowns.”

Jongin gave no response or no action. Ravi was going to talk himself right into a confession completely unprovoked. 

The clock continued to tick. 

The hours went by.

Occasionally, Ravi would say something to rile up Jongin but he still got no response in return. Jongin, however, could tell the man was getting exhausted. His bravado was waning. They had been at this for nearly six hours by now. Jongin long found out that Moonkyu flipped on him. What a shame. Loyalty clearly meant nothing to him.

“I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Jongin ignored him once again because this could still be a ruse to get a rise out of him. He held his composure this long, he could wait just a little bit longer.

“Jongin, I swear I’ll tell you.”

With one raised eyebrow he finally looked in Ravi’s direction, “Will you now?”

“Yes. Just ask me what you want to know.”

“Before I ask you anything, are you waving your right to have an attorney present during these proceedings.”

“I am.”

“Good. First things first. Why?”

“Simple. The Byun Family stole something that belonged to me.” Ravi had leaned back in his chair like he was in to tell an hours long story.

“Stole what exactly?”

“This turf. It wasn’t there’s to take and they took it.”

“Are you telling me that you’re the son of a mafia boss and this whole plot was because of a turf war that probably happened before you were even born? You’re even more pathetic than I originally thought.”

Ravi slammed his shackled hands on the table and yelled, “WE WERE FORCED OUT OF THIS COUNTRY. THIS BELONGS TO ME.”

That wasn’t correct. Jongin eventually found out from Chanyeol what really happened. The day he got kicked off the case, he was supposed to visit Byun Beom-soo but Chanyeol ended up going instead. Story has it, Byun Beom-soo and Ravi’s father made an agreement over twenty years ago that they couldn’t co-exist on the same turf anymore. So, he allowed him to grow his own syndicate in Thailand and could use the shipping yard in Korea to push his product for a price. It was never stolen from Ravi’s father.

“So killing his son. What did that prove?”

“No family of the Byun’s were going to profit off of what my father built. He had to go. So, I came to him as a Captain and told him that I would look the other way. He paid me off every month under the table.”

“Is that where Moonkyu and the Organized Crime Division came in?”

“Ha! That wasn’t supposed to happen but one thing about humans, they will always hail money over their own moral compass.”

“What happened the night of the murder.”

“I called him down to the docks to meet. I told him his boys were getting sloppy and that I couldn’t stop the RICO case that was building around him. It was all a lie of course. I felt like I’d built up our trust enough that he would meet me alone.”

Jongin was right from the beginning. Baekhyun did meet with someone that he knew and had deemed as trustworthy. Too bad for him it had cost him his life. Kim Wonsik was not someone who could ever be trusted. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing this entire time. Everyone was fooled.

“Give me details.”

And he did exactly that. Right up until the moment Baekhyun took his last breath. He told him how he knocked him out with the butt of his gun and dragged him to the chair. How he peeled back each and every fingernail just for the sake of it. The way he shot him in specific areas where he had no choice but to bleed out. He wasn’t looking for information. He just wanted the son to pay for the sins of his father. Then he shot him at point blank range in the head and left him to be found.

“You’re not going to ask me about your pretty boy who I know is standing behind that glass?”

Jongin was just waiting as Ravi was writing everything down that he had just verbally told him.

“I wasn’t but you can tell me anyway.”

“I wasn’t going to touch a finger on his pretty, little head.”

Jongin got up and walked over to where Ravi was sitting and whispered dangerously, “I know because you would’ve had to go through me.”

“It was fun scaring him shitless though.”

It took everything in him not to backhand the man but he stepped back and stormed out of the interrogation room. He got everything he needed so now he could go the fuck home. Kim Wonsik was going to rot in prison for a long ass time for his crimes and quite frankly it was above Jongin now. It was up to the courts and the rest of the justice system to decide what the hell they wanted to do with him.


	2. Epilogue

_5 years later…_

Sehun’s head was laying on Jongin’s toned chest as they relaxed in the bed together. He was running the tips of his fingers up and down Sehun’s arm. The morning sun was shining down on their skin and the sounds of the ocean wafted into their hotel suite. It was paradise in its purest form.

The morning silence was soon interrupted though, when Jongin’s phone went off on the bedside table. He had no intention of answering it but he told people to call him in emergency cases only. It had been two weeks already and no one had rang his phone. So, this must constitute as an emergency.

“Hello,” Jongin’s deep and gravely morning voice answered the phone.

“Hey chief, sorry to bother you on your anniversary but I’ve got important news.”

“What is it Chanyeol?”

Sehun shuffled around next to him to look up at him through his thick eyelashes. There were worry lines starting to form in between his eyebrows but Jongin bent down and kissed them away.

“Is Sehun near you?”

“Yeah, he’s right here.”

Jongin put his phone on speaker so they could both hear what news Chanyeol had brought to them.

“Hey Sehun.” Chanyeol greeted before he continued on, “So, uh we got news from the prison today. Ravi’s dead.”

“How?” Jongin asked

“Prison riot. Byun Beom-soo grabbed a guards gun. Locked them in the laundry room and stabbed him seventeen times and shot him point blank range in the forehead. Guards got to him nearly fifteen minutes later.”

Jongin knew that the prison riot was planned. There was no way anyone could get someone alone for fifteen minutes on a good day. And one thing he could never take away from Byun Beom-soo was that he was meticulous. He wished he could feel sorry for Ravi but he didn’t. It was bound to happen. One can’t kill a mafia boss's son and get away with it. Jongin was just shocked it took this long. 

“Ah, thanks for telling us.”

Jongin wanted to pry for more information but he was going to enjoy the last few days of his vacation and he’d just worry about the paperwork when he got back. When he hung up the phone he tossed it back on the bedside table and turned all his attention towards his husband.

“Well, happy anniversary baby.”

“You are the best gift giver I know.”

“Can I give you another one?”

Jongin rolled over and lightly laid his weight on Sehun and began kissing his cute, pink lips nice and slowly. Sehun whimpered at the touch as Jongin deepened the kiss. His hands were gripping his waist and he could feel Sehun’s hardness growing in between them.

“Touch me Jongin.”

Sehun arched up so that his body nearly molded into Jongin’s. Sucking on his tongue, he detached from Sehun’s mouth and made his way down to his neck where he nibbled and sucked hard enough to leave a mark. It wasn’t the first and certainly wasn’t going to be the last. There were still faded hickey’s from a few days ago that had been marked over last night. 

Making his way down from his neck and collarbone area he sucked on his sternum before he brought one of Sehun’s perky nipples into his mouth. Jongin swirled the bud with his tongue as his fingers tweaked the other one. The soft breaths Sehun was making under him was making him hard.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Jongin looked up and saw how flushed Sehun already was and he was just getting started. He would never get tired of seeing him like this. Hard, flushed, and writhing under him. What did he do in his former life to be with a man like Sehun?

“You’re staring again.”

“And I’ll never stop.”

Jongin took Sehun’s lips in his again before he slinked down under the sheets and started kissing around his leaking cock. He licked at the head before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Sehun was not small by any means and what he couldn’t fit in his mouth he wrapped his hand around the rest.

“Oh fuck, Jongin.”

He grabbed his hips to keep him from bucking up into his mouth as he started bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks. The sloppy sounds mixed with Sehun’s deep moans had Jongin groaning around Sehun’s cock. The hands that grabbed his thick, black locks told him that Sehun was getting close.

Sucking harder, swirling his tongue, and bobbing faster he brought Sehun over the edge on a particularly hard pull. Sehun came down Jongin’s throat and he swallowed every last drop. 

“Delicious.”

With a pop, he cleaned up the residual cum and then flipped Sehun onto all fours. He kneaded Sehun’s thick mounds in his hands before spreading them wide before he licked a strip up the back. Jongin sucked on his gaping hole and Sehun jerked hard on the bed. 

Slipping his tongue inside he filled up his inside as far as his tongue could go. Sehun’s moans were masked by the pillows but he could hear him nonetheless which was all the encouragement he needed to keep going. Sehun pushed back against Jongin’s tongue trying to get deeper and his cock was dragging against the pillows to gather some friction.

Sehun had reached in between his legs to jerk himself off but Jongin swatted his hand away. No. Jongin was going to tease him right to the edge. 

Jongin’s tongue swiped against Sehun’s spot and he jerked, nearly hitting his head on the headboard. Showing some mercy on him, he slid out with one last hard suck. 

“Get inside me, chief.”

Chief was certainly an upgrade from detective and Sehun had let it be known he enjoys calling him by his titles. Jongin wasn’t going to deny him because he enjoyed hearing it just as much.

Reaching over Sehun, Jongin grabbed the lube from the drawer and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Sehun was tweaking one of his nipples with his fingers and was biting his bottom lip. He looked absolutely sinful and Jongin couldn’t wait to wreck him even more. 

Slipping his finger in his hole, Jongin chased after Sehun’s puffy lips. They moaned together when their lips met and when he put a second finger in, Sehun arched off the mattress. As he continued to scissor him open the moans grew louder and louder.

“I love hearing you so much,” Jongin growled in his ear. 

Sehun moaned again when Jongin slid in a third finger and stretched him out further. He was thrashing underneath him and he could tell he was on the verge of coming again so Jongin pulled his fingers out. Sehun whined at the emptiness.

“Give me your wrists.”

There was a glint in Sehun’s eyes because he knew what was coming. Jongin grabbed his handcuffs and slapped them on Sehun and attached them through the gaps in the headboard. 

“Will you raw me?”

“Is that what you want?”

Sehun nodded and Jongin obliged. He stroked himself to full hardness before he lined himself up against Sehun’s hole. Jongin slid into his hole slowly and gave Sehun time to adjust when he bottomed out. Whether purposely or not Jongin didn’t know but Sehun’s hole clenched hard around Jongin’s cock.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Sehun was leaking again for the third time in as many minutes and his entire body was now completely flush. He bucked up to get Jongin to move. Jongin pulled back enticingly slow before he slammed back into Sehun’s hole.

“Jongin, I need you.”

“I know, baby. I got you.”

Jongin pulled back again and thrusted in hard before he found a rhythm. He purposely avoided Sehun’s prostate and kept slamming harder and faster. Their moans were mixing with the slapping sounds of their skin. The handcuffs were rattling against the headboard because Sehun so desperately wanted to touch Jongin. He would give him the chance later.

Sehun’s long legs wrapped around Jongin’s waist so he could give him a better position. It caused his rhythm to stumble because in the process Sehun clenched down hard around his cock. He grunted out in response.

“Let me come.”

“Not yet.”

Jongin picked up his pace again and the sounds Sehun made had his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Everything sounded so good and being inside of Sehun was even better. This time he started aiming towards his sweet spot again. He could feel the heat curl in his stomach and he brought them both to the edge before he pulled out.

The whine that escaped Sehun’s lips was so cute but he uncuffed him and he immediately wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck. Jongin slammed back in again without warning and he felt Sehun’s fingers dig into his back.

“I’m close.”

“Come untouched. Let me see you.”

It took a few strategically timed thrusts before Jongin exploded into Sehun’s hole and he kept going until Sehun peaked over the edge. The moans had his cock twitching inside of Sehun’s dripping hole. 

Their heavy breathing filled the room and Jongin plopped down on the other side of Sehun. It took him a few minutes before he got up and padded over to the bathroom to turn on the shower. When he walked back into the bedroom, Jongin went and pulled open the sliding glass door to their balcony. The sounds and smells of Jeju Island floated into their bedroom.

“Come on Sehun let’s get cleaned up.”

Sehun groaned from where he had turned over on the bed and his ass cheeks were peeking out from under the covers. Jongin admired the view in front of him before he walked over and swatted Sehun’s ass to get him up.

“I don’t wanna,” Sehun whined again.

Jongin kneeled onto the bed, picked Sehun up, and carried him into the bathroom. The water had now steamed up the bathroom and the glass on the mirrors and shower doors were fogged over. Jongin let Sehun step inside first and he followed close behind. 

The water rained down over the both of him and while Sehun washed his hair, Jongin lathered up his body. When they were done they switched around so Jongin could wash his hair and Sehun cleaned his body. The entire process was over in less than fifteen minutes but they stayed a bit longer because Sehun just wanted to hold him under the warm shower.

“Jongin.”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For saving my life and making me happy.”

Jongin pulled back and brought Sehun’s chin forward so he could kiss him, “You’re welcome and I would do it all over again.”

They had intended to get out of the shower but the atmosphere suddenly changed and they landed themselves in a steamy makeout session that lasted until the water turned cold and forced them out.

When they had dried off and put on some fresh clothes, together they went outside and sat on the balcony. Jongin sat down in the wooden rocking chair and Sehun lightly climbed into his lap.

By now the sun had risen high and the winds were a little heavier on their face but it was the perfect mixture of heat and coolness.

“You know, you never asked me what my relationship was with Baekhyun.”

“Does it really matter?” 

That was the past. Whomever came before Jongin didn’t matter. As a law enforcement officer he couldn’t condone Baekhyun’s actions but one thing he will give him props for would be for trying his best to not ruin Sehun’s innocence. He was just a college student at the time that was simply caught in the wrong place. Despite that he did everything to make sure Sehun remained as far removed from his mafia business. He would forever be thankful to him for that. 

“Not really, but…”

“There’s no buts. I don’t fault you for anything. Let’s focus on the now and our future.”

Sehun smiled down at him and the sun made him look even more ethereal in his arms. They both had walked separate paths in this world but the universe had unexpected plans for them both. Neither of them could have foreseen that this would be the outcome when they met all those years ago but they certainly weren’t complaining.

“I love you, Chief Kim Jongin.”

“I love you, too Oh Sehun. The most influential dancer of the 21st century.”

Sehun’s cheeks flushed red and he leaned into Jongin’s chest and together they sat in peace and just watched the waves wash up against the rocks. This was their home away from home. Their peace amongst the madness. Every year on their wedding anniversary they came here to make new memories and Jongin hoped that they had many more ahead of them.


End file.
